


Complicated

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comic is helping as best he can, Cussing, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Pregnant Razz, RottonJoke, Suffering from bad Pregnancy Symptoms, Twin Papyrus Au, happy end, mentions of vomiting, skeleton shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Razz's pregnancy is a little abnormal. His symptoms have been getting worse and worse. Comic is trying to help as best he can to help him.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassy_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/gifts).



> This was a request done for Sassy_Babe! You are an amazing sweetheart! Thank you so much for requesting this! It was a lot of fun to write.

“Uuughh… Why is it… that everything I eat… DOES THIS SHIT TO ME?!?!” Razz screamed in frustration. He was currently leaned over a toilet, hugging it like it were his lifeline. All the energy had drained out of his bones, making them look even more ashen. The bags under his eyes told of many nights of lost sleep. He looked a little worse for wear.

Comic was right behind him, rubbing his back and making sure his precious bandana didn’t get caught in the crossfire. Comic had been a little worried. He knew every pregnancy was different, but Razz wasn’t taking his too well.

“i think what we should be askin’ right now is why the mornin’ sickness has lasted this long in the first place. maybe we should go see Alph-“

“NO! No doctors until they are absolutely needed! Hrk…” Comic winced as Razz’s head ducked into the toilet again.

“Razzy… you and I both know that mornin’ sickness was supposed to be over at around two and a half months. yer goin’ into your fifth month. if this continues, I’m takin’ ya to Alphys,” Comic stated.

Razz picked his head up. He winced at the contents of the toilet before flushing it. He looked pretty green for a guy whose magic was a pinkish purple.

“Alright… I think I’m done…” he muttered as if Comic’s hadn’t said anything.

Sighing, Comic got him some water to rinse his mouth out. Razz took it gratefully. He rinsed his mouth and then drank some of it afterward, happy to see that his stomach calmed down enough for him to do just that. Once Razz was ready to get up, Comic noticed how swollen his feet were. It wasn’t a surprise. Razz was unexpectedly big for five months. On top of that, his magic had already glossed over, hiding the developing skeleton inside.

Seeing the way Razz was having trouble standing, Comic shook his head and ushered him back down to the floor. Razz looked at him with no small amount of confusion as Comic situated him to lean back against the tub and pull his knees up. He was just about to question Comic when the other scooped him up into his arms. Comic bounced him a little to get a better grip while Razz scrabbled to get his arms around Comic’s neck for balance.

As soon as Comic was comfortably holding Razz bridal-style, he grinned. Razz flushed. His eye-lights darted from Comic, refusing to look at him as he crossed his arms in defiance.

“daw… is my sweet Razzy all embarrassed,” Comic teased as he started walking.

“I will end you.”

“aw, don’t be like that.”

“How are you able to carry me anyway? You don’t do anything but sleep.”

“the treadmill in my room isn’t always for jokes and japes.”

“What? A treadmill only works out your legs!”

“that might explain why my arms are burning,” Comic said as they stepped onto the stairs. He wobbled a little when Razz squeaked and clung to him again.

“You ass! Put me down on the couch this instant!”

“workin’ on it, Razzy.” Comic was sorely tempted to call Razz ‘brat’ but he didn’t want another crying episode like last time. He had to explain to Razz that he didn’t ever mean it any of the times he called Razz a brat. The conversation led to ice cream, cuddles, and movie time.

“Well, work faster!”

Ignoring the bite in Razz’s tone, Comic quickly carried Razz over to the couch. He set him down gently and without incident. Razz continued to look indignant and irritated. Comic wiped it all away when he knelt down to the floor and took on of Razz’s feet into his hands. Razz hissed in pain as Comic took in the swollen metatarsals and agitated magic gathered around those bones.

He very softly touched the bones, noting how sore they really were before he continued his soft touched. As Razz got used to his touch, Comic’s ministrations grew a little harder until he was giving Razz a foot massage. He watched the smaller tilt his head back in groan in contentment. Comic continued with that foot until all the magic had calmed down. He moved on to the other foot, happy to watch Razz sink into the couch further like a little potato. Yep. He loved it when he could make Razz relax and just enjoy.

Once he was done, he sat next to Razz and turned on the TV. It wasn’t long until they were both cuddling on the couch.

They enjoyed about half the movie before they heard a knock on the door. Feeling lazy, Comic just used his magic to unlock the door. From there it swung open, slamming against the doorframe. Papyrus strode in with an armful of carrier boxes, no doubt filled to the brim with food.

“HELLO, DEAR BROTHERS!” Papyrus greeted before striding to the kitchen to put them in the food museum.

“hey, bro,” Comic replied. He shuffled the blankets around so that Razz was comfortable before he blipped to the kitchen. “whatcha got there?”

“FOOD FROM EDGY-ME’S UNIVERSE. WHEN I GAVE HIM THE NEWS THAT RAZZY WAS PREGNANT, HE HAD GONE AROUND AND COLLECTED ALL SORTS OF RECIPES THAT ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BENEFICIAL!” Papyrus explained. He opened a container that’s contents made Comic almost salivate. Yep. That was grease he smelled. A few other containers opened, including one dish he knew Razzy would like. It was a spicy enchilada dish, one of Razz’s favorites.

“thanks bro. yer the coolest,” Comic said, taking the container to heat up it up. Once it was properly heated he took it to Razz. “hey, Razzy… you feelin’ up to eatin’ anythin’?”

Razz thought for a moment. No doubt he heard what Papyrus said. He looked like he was fighting a war between the need to eat and his lack of appetite. Sighing, Razz nodded, saying, “I suppose I should…”

He took the plate from Comic, fully intent on eating it… Until his nasal aperture got a whiff of it. He promptly shoved the plate back into Comic before darting from his spot. For a sore, pregnant skeleton, that guy moved fast. He was up the stairs in .2 seconds and running down the hall to their bathroom. When he heard more retching and dry heaving, Comic sighed heavily. He thanked Papyrus again, reassured him that the food was not bad, and asked him to find a few recipes or medicines for morning sickness.

He texted Alphys with a resigned sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

“I AM NOT GOING!” Razz growled, turning away from Comic with a huff.

Comic pinched the bridge of his nose. If he could teleport Razz there, he would have done so already. Oh, how he would have liked to, but no he didn’t want to risk taking the baby through the void. He would have loved to have been able to and not have to suffer Razz throwing a temper tantrum while clinging to the banister.

“NOT GOING!” Razz screeched.

Comic wanted to scream back at him. He really wanted to, but that would cause another crying fit. Razz had two today. He didn’t want another. Then an idea popped into his head. If he couldn’t get Razz to go to the doctor, maybe he could bring the Alphys here. Not just any Alphys either…

“alright, okay,” Comic conceded. “you win.”

Razz stopped and looked at him suspiciously. “I… do...?”

“yep. sure do…” Comic took out his phone and texted Alphys to cancel the appointment. He continued to text two other people though. If Razz wasn’t comfortable with his Alphys, that was fine. He’d find a way somehow. “come on, why don’t you sit on the couch while I make some of your favorite stuff.”

Razzed stared at him, skeptical and analytical, trying to figure out what Comic was up to. He slowly slinked down the stairs and to the couch, where Comic began to wait on him hand and foot. He got another foot massage, some ice cream to eat on, while his favorite show played in the background. A blanket was draped across his front, hiding the bit of his belly that poked out of his soft pink sweater.

Eventually, they got seated to where Comic was behind him, legs on either side of Razz as they reclined on the arm of the couch. Razz was still licking up some ice cream while Comic massaged his shoulders and neck. Razz started to tear up a little with how happy it made him feel. He leaned back against Comic with a content sigh, soaking up the warmth and love radiating off his lazybones.

There was a soft knock on the door. Razz jolted a little, sitting up to glare groggily at the door. They ruined his moment.

“Who on earth could be bothering us at this time of – “

The door was kicked open at that moment by a large leathery foot. The unbidden voice of FellSwap Alphys filled the house with, “YO NERDS!” In the house filed in three different people behind Dragon – as FellSwap Alphys liked to be called. Razz froze as he looked between his friend, his brothers, and Comic’s Queen. Comic could swear he started sweating nervously.

“H-hi, guys… w-what are you doing here?” Razz asked quietly, looking between his best friend, Slim, Mutt, and the Queen.

 

* * *

 

 

After a thorough visit from his friends and a check-up from the Queen that Razz couldn’t refuse, Razz was a little disgruntled as he mulled over the new information that was presented to him. The reason why his stomach had clouded over was because the little soulling inside had split into two. He was going to have twins. He figured as much… but it still worried him.

While twins ran in the family, as testament of his brothers, he didn’t quite know what to make of it. He was worried. He knew how energetic he could be, and how powerful Comic was. The thought of their children possibly having both of those qualities scared him. He didn’t know the first thing about taking care of children, let alone twins. And if they were anything like Slim and Mutt, they were going to be _hellions_. He can already envision the house being a complete wreck by the time they are able to walk.

Oh no… shit, fuck, he was crying again. Make it stop. He didn’t want to cry about this. He shouldn’t cry over something like this. It was nothing to be upset over, it was just a minor worry.

But, now that he thought about it, where was he going to stay? He and Comic hadn’t exactly moved in together or anything. He had stayed in Comic’s home because his house was still in a pretty bad neighborhood. He couldn’t protect them well while he was recovering or even when he had to go back to work.

Fuck, he was really crying now. Make it stop… His face was starting to get that ugly puffiness to it.

He looked up to see where Comic was, only to first find a heavenly smell assault his nose. It smelled so good, it made his mouth water. Comic was in the kitchen. He was cooking. Oh stars, he loved it when Comic actually cooked. Being so lazy, he never knew how much talent he had at it. It always put his cooking to shame.

The front door opened just as Razz’s hiccups began. He clutched tightly to a pillow, holding it to his chest in want – in need of some sort of contact. A low whine escaped him when Slim walked inside. His brother looked started and started to walk over. Concern and worry were etched into his features. No! He didn’t need coddled! He was stronger than this! Back off! No words came out other than a warning hiss. Realizing what he just did, Razz buried his face into the pillow and fell sideways onto the couch.

His heard his brother move away and toward the kitchen. He heard talking but couldn’t make out a single word. He buried his head into the pillow deeper.

This was stupid. He was stupid. He shouldn’t cry over little things. He should have gone upstairs so no one had to look at his ugly crying face.

There was a tug on the pillow, making Razz tense in defiance. No! This was his pillow! Don’t move it! Don’t look at him.

“Razzy…” he heard Comic call. “Wanna talk about what’s buggin’ ya?” Razz shook his head.

“Uh-uh…” he replied, though muffled by the pillow.

“ok, we don’t have to talk… do ya wanna eat something instead?” Comic asked. “I made chicken with that sauce you liked.”

His stomach practically growled at the mention of it. He slowly pulled his head up to where only his eyes peeked at him, clearly interested but hesitant.

“Which one?” Razz asked.

“the honey mustard mix. you know… the one that you mixed together while fighting with Red? i got the lemon in there, along with the garlic powder, onion powder, and the chili powder,” he said. “aaaand… I got yer favorite condiment to go along with yer favorite chisps.” Razz looked down to see Comic holding a bottle of Tabasco sauce and bag of those cheesy chips he liked. Razz quickly abandoned the pillow and snatched up the chips and the bottle. He gave Comic a swift kiss on the cheekbone and a quick nuzzle before he sat back up.

For now, he shoved away the things he was worried over. He still had time to think about it. He’d bring it up later… maybe.

He popped open the bag while he watched his brothers set up some two-player game. It was very cartoony with old style music. It looked to be a bullet hell… huh. He watched his brothers rage over the game while he munched on the chips and sipped at the wonderfully spicy condiment. Fuck, he hated that. As soon as he started to get the cravings, all he could eat was junk… To top it off, he started drinking condiments just like the lazybones! Unheard of for the Malevolent Razz! But… he could see the appeal when it was the Tabasco sauce.

Not so long after that, Comic strode over with two plates. One in his hand and the other was balanced on top of his head. He plopped down next to Razz and handed him a plate. Comic took the plate off the top of his head and wrapped an arm around Razz’s shoulders.

“come here, Razzle-Dazzle,” he said as he pulled him close, but left him enough room to cut up his chicken breast.

“Really?” Razz asked, exasperated.

“oh? you don’t like that one? how about RazzleBerry? Or even RazzleBerry Blast?” Comic said. Razz loud out a half-hearted groan.

“I can cut you, you know,” he reminded with no heat in his words.

“alright, alright. just don’t throw _razzberries_ at me,” Comic teased some more. Razz sputtered and smacked Comic on the arm a little. Comic continued to smile broadly.

They ate in relative silence for the most part. Razz was happy to enjoy the delicious meal that Comic prepared for him. It tasted amazing, if not a little on the sweet side. He could have done with more honeymustard. Well, he actually sent Comic back into the kitchen to make a dip out of the concoction. Comic did so with that beautiful smile he loved so much…

Shit. No. Why was he crying _again_?!

Razz cursed as he distracted himself with munching on his chips. Comic came back and didn’t bat an eye at his state, making Razz feel a little better. He didn’t like it when people notice he was crying.

Comic sat down again, putting all the food on the table and scooting the table closer to Razz. He sat next to Razz and pulled him into a warm bone cuddling session. The twins had switched games and were now playing Mario Kart or something like that. No. It was an older Mortal Kombat game.

He laid his head against Comic’s chest and sighed. He could still feel the tears trickling down. Although, his blurry vision was already a dead giveaway. Comic pet his skull softly, scratching at the base here and there. Razz’s tears began to dry up as he listened to Comic’s low purr. His own purring started up soon after. He clung to Comic’s shirt, hoping that he wouldn’t disappear on him. He knew Comic wouldn’t leave him… but the fear was still there.

“i’m not goin’ anywhere, precious,” Comic whispered, squeezing Razz tighter.

“Even when they get here?”

“even when they get here, i’ll be here. you’ll be here. you can stay here as long as you like. i’ll even go make copies of my keys and give them to you,” Comic said. “My brother can help watch them when we are too tired to, and your brothers can babysit them when we want to go out.”

Razz scoffed, replying, “Like that’s the best idea…”

“well, Papyrus can supervise. either way, it’s goin’ to be double the trouble in here once they get here,” Comic said, beginning to rub Razz’s belly. “but when they do, we’ll have help. we’ll get through it. sure, we’ll mess up, every first-time parent does, but we’ll get through it.”

“I… I guess so,” Razz muttered, some of the tension he didn’t know he had left him. “You helped raise Papyrus, so you would know more about kids than I do.”

“heh… yeah,” Comic replied. That fondness in his tone spoke volumes of how much he loved his brother. “you know more about twins than i do. so maybe we can teach each other something.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Razz laughed. Comic nodded, signaling the end of that conversation.

“you like the chicken? i’m guessing the kiddos did because you haven’t returned it yet,” he chuckled. Razz smacked him playfully on the arm. But, Comic was right. He hadn’t thrown it up yet and his body didn’t seem like it was going to want to anytime soon. He laid against Comic in contentment.

It was the first meal in a long time he ate that he’d kept down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
